


Hollence Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's the real champ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny - Girl, I am BUSHED

Laura - ‘carrying a wounded Kirsch to a chair’ Yeah I know, that shit was WILD. 

‘noises heard outside’

Danny - ‘narrows eyes’ You motherfuckers….. ‘kicks door out’ SAVE SILAS !

‘sounds of indiscriminate murder’

Danny - ‘pops back in’ Ok now…..where were we

‘Laura pulls out a knife, and throws it at Theo, hitting him right between the eyes before he could stab Danny in the back’

Danny- …..Laura

Laura- Yup

Danny - Laura, where’d you get that ?

Laura - Found it, why ?

Danny - Where did you learn that ?

Laura - Practiced during my downtime here. It was REALLY boring just sitting around with Carm under the floorboards and everything

Danny - ……

Laura - Are you mad ?

Danny - No,no.just a little shocked. Almost died and everything…. thanks for saving me

Laura - Hugs ?

Danny - Yeah , that would be good ‘hugs Laura’

Laura - ‘hugging back’ This is nice =)


	2. REVENGE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vordenburg ? More like Vordenshit

Laura- ‘sobs’ Oh my god, you KILLED Danny

Theo - Yeah, but you should totally surrender

Mel - I will NEVER surrender ! You hear me ? Never !

Theo - Oh come on

Mel - You want Sum-mer you little shit

Laura- 'still crying’ Mel please, Danny would want you to surrender…to save the Summers

'Danny comes back from the dead momentarily’

Danny- 'coughs’ Fuck that Laura. You kill that little backstabbing shit 'dies again’

'Laura puts Danny down, screeches like a pterodactyl and jumps Theo, ripping him apart with her bare hands’

Kirsch- ‘weak’ Oh shit

Mel - 'takes sword off the wall’ RE-VENGE !

Laura- ‘pulls knife out of Theo’ REVENGE !

'Mel and Laura run out of the room, as JP returns to take care of Kirsch’

.

.

.

'Mel and Laura stand in front of Summer Society HQ, in front of the entire Summer Society’

Mel - and for her part in helping to defeat the great evil known as Vordenburg, and his cronies at Zeta Omega Mu , we name Laura Hollis an official member of the Summer Society

Laura-'brandishing a bloody sword in one hand, and Vordenburg’s head in the other’ RE-VENGE FOR DANNY !

Mel - You are a tiny ball of rage Laura Hollis. I was wrong about you =)


End file.
